<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>隔壁的金小姐决定去死 by mmqmdenaodongre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626979">隔壁的金小姐决定去死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre'>mmqmdenaodongre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, yermseul - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>隔壁的金小姐决定去死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="content">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>康涩琪是在清晨的阳光中醒来的。</p><p>她伸了个懒腰，发觉自己昨晚忘记了拉窗帘。</p><p>不过她很快就原谅了自己：毕竟昨天才刚搬进这里，难免有点兴奋，会忘记些不那么重要的事情。</p><p>她打开手机看了眼时间，8点21。</p><p> </p><p>偶尔早起也不是什么坏事嘛。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪揉了揉眼睛，起床简单吃了几口水果就倚在沙发上玩游戏。</p><p>她忽然想起了件事情：昨天匆匆忙忙，还没来得及给邻居见面礼。</p><p>康涩琪起身，拿起昨天已经包装好的几种小点心，看了眼表，9点40。</p><p>一般来讲也该起了。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪刚走出去，隔壁的门恰好开了，从里面伸出一个头。</p><p>她见状快步走近，笑脸相迎，正好与这颗头对上眼睛：“您好，我是昨天刚搬到您隔壁的康涩琪。”</p><p>尽管对方半个身子还在门里，脸也被头发遮住不少，康涩琪还是分辨出这是位少女，看上去还相当可爱，似乎还没太睡醒。</p><p>女孩警觉的目光变得稍稍柔和了些。她接过康涩琪的礼物，小声道谢，又立刻缩了回去。</p><p>康涩琪愣了一下，也回到自己的房间里去。</p><p>回到屋里，康涩琪拍了下自己的脑袋：“哎呀，忘记问名字了。”</p><p> </p><p>这是个闲适的星期六。和孙胜完在电话里聊了会天，又在下午收到裴柱现发来的晚饭邀请。康涩琪在去赴约的路上顺便查了下明天的电影和艺术展，默默打算着明日的计划。</p><p>和许久不见的姐姐吃饭也使她异常高兴。晚上10点回到家里，康涩琪揉着肚子，想着要不要把健身也加到明天的日程中去。</p><p> </p><p>不到11点半康涩琪就爬上了床，看着裴柱现发来的合影，康涩琪满足地翻了个身，心想今天可真是完美啊。</p><p>完美的一天。</p><p>本应如此。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪换了个更舒适的姿势，突然听到外面传来骚动的声音。</p><p>她从床上起身，从自己所在的四楼窗户望下去，愣住了。</p><p>楼下稀稀疏疏围观的人群中心，是一个在地上的背影。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪随便套上件外套拿上钥匙跑了出去。</p><p>她停下了脚步，不敢再靠近。</p><p>上午才第一次见到的女孩，就这样安静的趴在那里。</p><p>“骗人吧，”康涩琪喃喃自语，“愚人节已经过去了啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“就是住四楼那个小姑娘，真是……”</p><p>“是不是姓金？看不出来啊她……”</p><p>其他人的话语掠过她的耳旁。</p><p>康涩琪却似乎只能听见早上女孩最后消失在门里的那句“谢谢”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康涩琪在清晨的阳光中睁开眼睛。她想怎么又忘记拉窗帘。</p><p>她拿起手机看了眼时间，好像也和昨天差不多。</p><p>隔壁少女的脸浮现在脑海里，康涩琪心沉了下去。</p><p>太可惜了。虽然只见过一面。</p><p> </p><p>计划一下子失去了效力。</p><p>康涩琪情绪低落地躺了很久，才缓缓起身。她看到那个盒子，莫名有点生气。</p><p>昨天明明送出去了那盒，怎么又冒出来一个？到底有几个这种盒子？</p><p>虽然知道自己在胡乱置气，康涩琪还是拿起那个盒子打开门放到门外准备等出门时带走扔掉。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪站在门口，隔壁房门恰好打开，伸出一个头和她打了个照面，康涩琪习惯性地微笑了一下然后回到屋里。</p><p>她的动作停了下来。</p><p>等等！？刚刚和她打招呼的那个人是谁！？</p><p>见！鬼！了！</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪全身的汗毛都竖了起来。</p><p>把耳朵贴在两家共用的墙壁上，康涩琪分明听见了人活动的声音。</p><p> </p><p>来自孙胜完电话响了起来，康涩琪用发抖的手点击了接听。</p><p>“胜、胜完……救命啊！”</p><p>“啊？”那头的孙胜完大惊。</p><p>“我我我邻居是个小姑娘，她好像想寻死……不不不她昨晚真的从楼上跳下来了！然后，我刚刚在门口看见她了！”康涩琪语无伦次。</p><p>“涩琪，你没事儿吧？”孙胜完的声音听起来很是担忧，“你昨晚还给我发消息呢，是不是做梦了？”</p><p>康涩琪手没拿稳点了挂断。因为她看见了自己昨天早晨啃掉的那个苹果，再次出现在她的房间里。而她非常确定，家里不可能存在第二个苹果。</p><p>她的视线又回到了手机屏幕，惊恐发现显示时间是4月6日。</p><p>就像某个被终于打开的锁，康涩琪的脑子里“咔嚓”一声，变得格外清醒。</p><p>难道说……</p><p> </p><p>到了下午，裴柱现的邀请消息准时来临。</p><p>康涩琪陷入沉思。如果说那个“昨天”是梦境，未免也太过真实太过准确。</p><p>她前去赴约，所有对话表情都是如此熟悉。</p><p>康涩琪回到家里，趴在墙壁上听隔壁动静。</p><p>“听不见啊……”康涩琪皱眉努力贴的更紧。</p><p>康涩琪踱到门口。她觉得自己不能这样一直等待，不管是不是梦境，只要那个女孩有危险的可能性，她就一定要想办法阻止。</p><p>她走到自家邻居门口，开始敲门。</p><p> </p><p>敲了很久门内也没有反应。康涩琪加大了力度，又加上了自己的声音。</p><p>没过多久，楼上的阿姨打开窗朝下面怒吼了几句。康涩琪尴尬地停了下来。</p><p>正在思索下一个解决方案的康涩琪听到从另一面传来的惊叫声，她心里一颤，飞快冲了下去。</p><p>是和昨天一模一样的场景。</p><p>她看了眼表，11点33。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>清晨的阳光，睁开的眼睛。</p><p>康涩琪揉了揉眼，立刻打开手机。</p><p>果然，还是4月6日。</p><p> </p><p>“胜完啊，我好像被困在这一天了。”康涩琪拨通了孙胜完的电话。</p><p>她把情况给孙胜完概括了一下，孙胜完在手机那头沉默了很久，试探着问：“那个，涩琪啊……你最近是不是压力太大或者太累了？你看，刚好今天下午我有空，不如我们一起去趟医院……”</p><p>康涩琪没等听完就又点了挂断。</p><p>换位思考一下她完全理解孙胜完：如果孙胜完突然打电话来跟自己说这么一通话她也一定会立刻收拾准备带她去看医生的。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪立刻跑到邻居门口开始敲门。</p><p>里面终于传来不耐烦的声音：“谁呀？”</p><p>“我是住在你旁边的新邻居！”康涩琪兴奋地回应。</p><p>过了好一会儿，门开了条缝，她的邻居露出一只眼睛：“什么事？”</p><p>“事情有点复杂，这样，我们进去谈怎么样？”说着康涩琪就急急忙忙想往里走。</p><p>邻居小姐惊恐起来：“你干什么？”</p><p>安全锁横在那里使康涩琪无法前进。她拉扯了一会儿就被关在门外。</p><p>“我要报警！”那边传来气愤的声音。</p><p>康涩琪没有想到邻居小姐真的报了警。</p><p>于是康涩琪因为非法侵入他人住宅生平第一次进了警局。</p><p>晚上被放出来时也顺带知道了邻居小姐的名字叫金艺琳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊……”这次康涩琪在门口摆了个看上去自然点的姿势，“你相不相信一见钟情？”</p><p>说完之后康涩琪自己都嫌弃，更不用说金艺琳。</p><p>门被用力关上，康涩琪听见金艺琳在门那边说了句“神经病”。</p><p> </p><p>至少没被抓走。回屋的康涩琪安慰自己。</p><p>然而，没过多久，听见警车声音的康涩琪两腿一软。</p><p>几分钟后，她听见了自家门被敲响的声音。</p><p>康涩琪因为一句很烂的开场白生平第二次进了警局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康涩琪采取了反向思维。</p><p>早上一醒，康涩琪编了个吸毒的理由直接报警。警察很快赶来带走了金艺琳。康涩琪开始沾沾自喜，心想早该向自己的小邻居学习。</p><p>然而一个小时后就回到家里的金艺琳让康涩琪大吃一惊，而她因为假报警又被带走到了警局，一待待到晚上11点37。</p><p>本地国家机关这差别对待的办事效率让康涩琪差点气到窒息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是康涩琪决定换个角度。</p><p>她早早出门买来防摔垫，等到半夜十一点直接下楼铺上垫子。她一个人好不容易完成了布置，心想这下总该没问题。没想到，接到举报电话的物业工作人员先来了这里，听她解释不清之后直接动手开始要拖走垫子。</p><p>简直是晴天霹雳。</p><p>“我求求你们，等我一小会儿，只要到12点我就立刻自己撤走好不好？”</p><p>工作人员听到这话拖得更用力了。他们甚至怀疑里面有定时炸弹。</p><p>她还在这边争论，然后听见身后传来一声闷响，以及路过人们的惊叫声。</p><p>康涩琪眼前一黑，当场晕了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这也不行那也不行。才醒来的康涩琪就心累的恨不得接着睡下去。</p><p>她在洗漱时闭上了眼睛，让思绪倒回“过去”。</p><p>康涩琪和金艺琳能够正常交流的“过去”。</p><p>她拿上包好的点心，看好时间，对着门缝里的金艺琳走了过去。</p><p>一切按照第一次的反应进行。金艺琳正准备关门时，康涩琪突然开了口。</p><p>“不好意思，可以打扰你一下吗？”</p><p>门与门框之间正在缩小的间隙停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“可以陪我讲几句话吗？”康涩琪靠在墙边，顺势坐在地上，“你不用出来，我也不用进去，这样讲就可以。”</p><p>沉默了一会儿，那边轻轻“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“金艺琳。”</p><p>“几年生？”</p><p>“99年。”</p><p>“啊，我94的。你比我小嘛。”</p><p>康涩琪随意聊了下去，金艺琳也完全没有不耐烦，直到她房间里的电话声响起。</p><p>“电话响了……不好意思，下次继续！”金艺琳快速把门合上，没听到康涩琪那句“等等”。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪把额头贴在墙上，无奈地苦笑。</p><p>小朋友，你要是这样就没有下一次啦。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪尝试过几次聊天，了解到些不痛不痒的信息，却没有更多进展。金艺琳还是会在晚上11点33分坠落下去。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪甚至想过要不干脆在楼下放把火，这样她就能名正言顺地把金艺琳从房间里拉出去。</p><p>然而她觉得自己要是去做这种事情那就真成了神经病。</p><p> </p><p>她所做的一切和现实就像跷跷板，压下这头另一头就会跟着升起来。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪始终没能离开这天，对此她感到即安慰又恐惧。</p><p>安慰是她还有机会去救金艺琳，恐惧是如果没能救到金艺琳就直接进入明天，又或者她永远都无法逃脱出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康涩琪很泄气。</p><p>从那些对话中她能感受到，金艺琳很可能并不想跳下去，而她所需要做的就只是让金艺琳在4月7日晚上的11点33分不要出现在那里。</p><p>可她没能做到。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪机械地打给孙胜完寻求帮助，可对方出的主意她都尝试过。</p><p>这次不知道是触发了怎样的蝴蝶效应，裴柱现的邀请信息变成了电话。</p><p>裴柱现的声音在耳边响起时，康涩琪有点想流泪。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，我……如果我想阻止某个并不认识的人做什么事情，我该怎么办？”康涩琪语无伦次，“就是……无论怎么改变周围都没办法改变她的想法，如果这样的话，我怎么做才好？”</p><p>裴柱现没有追问她到底发生了什么，只是用温柔的声音说：“涩琪呀，你有没有试过直接对本人说呢？是真实的理由吗？”</p><p>“试试看讲实话怎么样？如果你足够真诚，我想那个人会相信你的。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪放下电话。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱现说的没错。</p><p>坚持和诚恳才是她最大的武器。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了时间，康涩琪拿着喇叭站在墙边。她知道金艺琳一定能听见。</p><p>“你好，我是你的邻居康涩琪。麻烦你先听我讲完，不要急着报警，我不会伤害你。”</p><p>“我知道你叫金艺琳。”</p><p>“请你先不要报警，我不是变态也不是跟踪狂。我知道你是99年生，知道你家里还有父母和两个妹妹。”</p><p>“我精神也没有问题，我在墙这里，所以拜托你不要报警。”</p><p>“如果没有什么差错的话，这应该是我见到你的第32天。”</p><p>“我被困在了4月6号里。”</p><p>“那个……虽然知道重复很烦，但我还是想强调一下你暂时不要报警。”</p><p>“在前31天里，每一天的晚上11点33分，你都会从楼上掉下去。”</p><p>“我尝试了各种方法，都没能阻止你。”</p><p>“我没有那么聪明，不懂怎么做去留住你。”</p><p>“所以我来拜托你，拜托你告诉我怎么才能说服你，怎么才能救你。”</p><p>“我不知道这一天我还要过多少次，但不管多少次，我都一定会来找你。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪说得口干舌燥。她停了一下，想去喝口水。</p><p>这时她听见金艺琳的声音。</p><p>“如果不介意……你可以到我房间里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>踏进去的瞬间，康涩琪心跳都加快了。</p><p>终于。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……你有没有什么不开心？”</p><p>“在SNS上，有人说我做了没做过的事情。”在说这句话的时候金艺琳看上去还是有些消沉。</p><p>康涩琪握紧手指。原来是该死的网络暴力。</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你，”康涩琪看着金艺琳的眼睛，“不管你说什么我都相信你。”</p><p>“明明才第一次见面。”金艺琳抬起眼睛。</p><p>“你不也是第一次见就相信了说着这些话的我吗？”</p><p>“其实我也没有完全相信……”金艺琳又低下头，“但我发誓，我刚刚只是想去阳台那里站一会儿，没想过真的跳下去。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪想，那看来小朋友不是突然心血来潮就是没站稳掉了下去。</p><p> </p><p>看着钟表的指针一点点接近12点，康涩琪又开心又绝望。</p><p>开心的是这一次的金艺琳安全地站在自己面前，绝望的是时间马上就要重置，她又要开始新的“4月6日”。</p><p> </p><p>“你介不介意女孩子追你？”金艺琳突然开口。</p><p>康涩琪被金艺琳跳跃的话题弄懵了，但她还是摇了摇头。</p><p>“那你知不知道什么叫一见钟情？”</p><p>康涩琪又摇了摇头。</p><p>金艺琳翘起嘴角：“可是我现在好像知道了诶。”</p><p>真的是很奇怪的台词，怪不得那时候金艺琳会报警。</p><p>康涩琪愣了半天，想哭又想笑，结果一张嘴带着哭腔来了句：“我现在好想报警。”</p><p>金艺琳满脸写着“你究竟在说些什么东西”。</p><p>康涩琪想说点别的补救一下也没能成功。</p><p>因为金艺琳的脸凑的越来越近，彻底阻断了她说话的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪抱住金艺琳，认命等待“新一天”的来临，却先听见了钟表报时的声音。</p><p> </p><p>等一下。</p><p>指针过了十二点，也就是说……</p><p>康涩琪终于来到了4月7日。</p><p> </p><p>也许上天就是要让康涩琪把金艺琳留在这个世界里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孙胜完在4月7号被单位临时抓去封闭集训，过了一个月才放出来。出来之后她做的第一件事就是去见康涩琪。</p><p>“上次你说的那些是怎么回事？隔壁要去寻死？”</p><p>“啊……那个，没事了，”康涩琪带着笑意，“我隔壁的金小姐决定不去死了。”</p><p>“那……恭喜啊！”孙胜完瞪大眼睛。</p><p>“不过……”</p><p>“不过？”</p><p>“她决定……”</p><p>“决定？”</p><p>康涩琪环顾四周，确认没有人会听到后，拉近距离，压低声音，脸上带着神秘的笑容：“……今晚和我一起睡。”</p><p> </p><p>孙胜完觉得自己的眼球迟早有一天会打到康涩琪脸上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>